La Légende de la Louve aux Griffes Ensanglantées
by Adamantys
Summary: Elle était devenue jounin, elle avait trois élèves sous sa responsabilité, elle était une belle jeune femme accomplie, mariée, menant la vie qu'elle avait choisie... Et pourtant, il a suffit d'un évènement pour que tout parte en vrille. [Avertissement]
1. Première Partie

**Auteur :** Eagle Eclypse

**Titre :** La Légende de la Louve Blanche aux Griffes Ensanglantées.

**Univers :** Naruto (Manga/Anime)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Aucun personnage n'a été créé.

**Résumé :** Elle était devenue jounin, elle avait trois élèves sous sa responsabilité, elle était une belle jeune femme accomplie, mariée, menant la vie qu'elle avait choisie... Et pourtant, il a suffit d'un évènement pour que tout parte en vrille.

**Rating :** T

**Avertissement :**

Cette fiction n'est pas une fiction joyeuse, loin, très loin de là. Si on devait attribuer une couleur à l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire, sans hésiter, je lui mettrais le noir le plus sombre qui existe. Vous savez à quoi vous vous engagez.

**Note 1 :** Cette fiction est écrite en trois parties.

**Note 2 :** Cette fiction a été inspirée par cinq chansons d'Evanescence, du dernier album _The Open Door_. Cette partie correspond à Call Me When You're Sober et Lose Control. Ce n'est pas du tout inspiré des paroles des chansons, mais uniquement de la musique. La fin de cette partie ne correspond à aucune chanson.

**Note 3 :** Il est fort possible que les personnages soient OOC. Et il est normal que vous ne connaissiez pas exactement l'identité du personnage principal.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**La Légende de la Louve Blanche aux Griffes Ensanglantées**

Première Partie

_Quand j'étais petite, on me racontait volontiers de belles histoires dans des mondes enchantés qui se finissaient bien – des contes de fées quoi – pour que je m'endorme sereinement avec le moins de chances possibles de faire des cauchemars. Aujourd'hui, je relate les histoires de gens qui m'ont donné leur accord pour réécrire ce qu'ils ont fait ou subit – et ce que je retranscris n'a rien d'un conte de fées. Au contraire, c'en est fascinant…_

_L'histoire que je vais vous raconter, je la tiens d'une jeune femme d'à peine 26 ans qui vivait dans le non moins connu village caché de Konoha, au Pays du Feu. J'étais en voyage là-bas, ayant eu vent d'agissements qui pourraient m'intéresser, et je l'ai trouvée. Lorsqu'elle m'a raconté son passé, elle était calme, posée, aucun tremblement ; ses yeux étaient vides de toutes expressions et sa voix morne, comme si elle était blasée par ce qu'elle avait fait. C'est à vous, aujourd'hui, que je relate son histoire… que tous ont surnommée la Légende de la Louve Blanche aux Griffes Ensanglantées. _

Elle ne fit aucun bruit lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant une maison paisible et silencieuse, endormie en plein milieu de la nuit, comme la plupart des autres habitations du village. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle contempla un instant la lune ronde et éclatante entourée de sa cour majestueuse et innombrable d'étoiles scintillantes. Pas un nuage dans le ciel de la nuit. Pas un bruit dans les rues de Konoha. Resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules, elle s'engagea dans une petite allée en direction de sa propre demeure. Elle marcha silencieusement, tête baissée afin qu'à la lumière d'un réverbère on ne puisse voir son identité, de toute manière cachée par une ample capuche noire lui retombant en dessous des yeux. Elle pressait légèrement le pas.

Tout était tombé dans une léthargie profonde, même cet homme affalé au milieu des couvertures de leur lit. Elle eut un mince sourire. Il ne se doutait apparemment de rien, à en juger par le visage serein qu'il affichait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Après s'être changée, avoir rangé la cape dans l'armoire comme si elle n'y avait jamais touché et effacer toute trace d'une éventuelle fuite de sa part durant la nuit, elle se glissa sous les couvertures en prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger les draps, ni de toucher le corps hypersensible du ninja couché à ses côtés. Quel avantage que d'être un ninja qui se doit d'être aussi silencieux qu'une ombre…

Le matin fut comme tous les autres. Elle se leva après lui, alla directement se doucher en profitant du bien-être que lui procurait l'eau chaude coulant le long de son corps blanc, s'habilla puis se rendit dans la cuisine dans laquelle elle trouva son petit-déjeuner déjà prêt, n'attendant qu'elle. S'asseyant en face, elle entreprit de le commencer en silence, les idées ailleurs, le regard perdu dans le vague. En revanche, une partie de son cerveau restait connectée, comme un bon cerveau de ninja, au reste de monde. Ce fut comme si elle attendait ce geste de la part de l'homme avec qui elle partageait cette maison. Elle sentit sans aucune surprise deux mains lui caresser les côtes, se nouer sur son ventre et une bouche s'aventurer dans son cou, au travers de ses longs cheveux noirs détachés se baladant sur ses épaules.

« Bien dormi ? », demanda d'une voix étouffé le ninja.

« Disons que ma nuit n'a pas été désagréable », se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de replonger son nez dans son petit-déjeuner.

Question machinale, réponse machinale. C'était comme ça tous les matins. La routine, quoi. Elle le laissa fouiner quelques instants dans son cou, ses lèvres goûtant la peau douce, avant qu'il ne relève de lui-même la tête et aille s'installer en face d'elle commencer également son petit-déjeuner. Au début silencieux, il engagea comme d'habitude la conversation, et elle prit forme petit à petit.

Elle se leva, attacha ses cheveux, s'approcha de lui, lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index et l'embrassa doucement. Le contact entre leurs lèvres finit par se transformer en un tendre baiser, alors qu'il passait ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme. Quand ils se séparèrent, il lui sourit, puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Avant de disparaître, elle se retourna, et lui dit :

« J'y vais… A plus tard, Kiba. »

Il hocha la tête et reparti dans son petit déjeuner quand elle eut disparu.

Les mains dans les poches, elle se rendait tranquillement vers leur point de rendez-vous. Ses yeux ne fixaient rien de précis, ses idées flânaient dans tous les sens. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à qui passait autour d'elle, dans les rues animées de bonne heure du village caché de la Feuille. Elle ne faisait qu'éviter machinalement ceux qu'elle pouvait percuter, la partie de son cerveau surentraîné ordonnant seul à ses muscles de la décaler d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Trois jeunes genins l'attendaient patiemment dans une clairière d'entraînement bordée d'une rivière à l'eau claire et scintillante sous les maigres rayons du soleil d'hiver. Les arbres déplumés dressaient leurs carcasses vers le ciel en désordre et l'herbe givrée scintillait comme du cristal. La seule fille du groupe, une gamine de douze ou treize ans aux cheveux roux ramenés en deux couettes à la manière de Tsunade, 5ème Hokage du village de Konoha et idole de la petite fille, regardaient les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air ennuyé sur le visage ses deux co-équipier, deux jeune garçons qui devaient avoir le même âge qu'elle, l'un aux cheveux noirs de jais longuement peignés et l'autre aux cheveux châtains foncés coiffés à la manière « je sors du lit », qui parlaient avec animation de la journée d'entraînement qu'ils allaient avoir aujourd'hui même. Tout deux poursuivaient le rêve de devenir aussi fort que Naruto Uzumaki, jeune favori au poste d'Hokage le 6ème à ce jour. Leur sensei s'arrêta à l'entrée de la clairière, les regardant tous les trois avec le regard d'un sensei qui évalue leurs compétences et leur forme afin de connaître leurs capacités pour la journée. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être fatigués.

Ce fut la fille qui remarqua que leur sensei venait d'arriver, aussi le signala-t-elle à ses co-équipiers. Ils rougirent quelques secondes de leur manque de vigilance, et elle le leur reprocha gentiment. Un regard en coin lui apprit que la jeune fille était fière d'elle, puisqu'elle affichait un air supérieur et toisait d'un regard hautain ses deux partenaires. Le sensei pensa furtivement que le travail d'équipe n'était pas dans la nature d'Ataki, et qu'il serait difficile de le lui apprendre, à moins qu'elle ne fasse face à une situation qui l'exigerait. Si Takegan et Sakuji s'entendait à merveille, Ataki restait le plus souvent en retrait et ne paraissait pas vouloir un jour se lier d'amitié avec eux. L'entente allait être dure, mais il fallait qu'elle l'instaure. C'était son rôle, en temps que sensei, de les former à devenir des ninjas ; alors pour commencer, il faut déjà avoir une bonne entente dans l'équipe.

Trois missions de rang D leur furent confiées dans la journée, et toutes ont été des succès. Toutes menées à bien notamment pas Ataki, qui était manifestement plus douée que ses deux camarades. Et elle semblait le savoir. Cependant, malgré l'air supérieur qu'elle affichait sans cesse et sa manie de les reprendre à chaque fois, les deux garçons n'avaient pas l'air de se désespérer pour autant. Ils étaient toujours animés d'une jovialité presque contagieuse et doués d'un grand optimisme. Ils avaient soif d'apprendre, et ça, leur sensei le savait. On aurait dit deux petits Naruto.

Elle ne rentra pas trop tard chez elle. Kiba n'était pas encore revenu. La demeure était silencieuse. D'un mouvement gracieux, elle s'affala dans le canapé en soupirant, libérant ses cheveux qui s'étalèrent dans un parfait désordre sur le dossier du canapé. Elle ferma les yeux et cette fois, s'autorisa à déconnecter son cerveau entier du monde alentours. Elle écouta les infimes bruits de sa demeure. Cette partie était la seule que les domestiques n'avaient pas le droit d'occuper pour leurs tâches aux heures de rentrée de leurs maîtres. La règle établie voulait qu'aucun domestique ne voie un jour ses employeurs. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle était tellement ailleurs qu'elle n'entendit pas son homme rentrer, la voir et s'approcher à pas de loup derrière elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, faisant un bond d'au moins cinq centimètres. Kiba rie de bon cœur.

« C'est rare que j'arrive à te surprendre ma belle… Tu dois vraiment en avoir marre pour te déconnecter du monde. »

Il l'embrassa sur les cheveux alors qu'elle tentait de calmer les battements accélérés de son cœur.

« Ce n'était pas une mauvaise journée », dit-elle, « mais la vie de ninja est parfois un peu pesante… J'avais envie de me reposer. »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

Il resta un long moment contre le dossier du canapé, ses bras passés autour du cou de sa femme, et elle se laissant aller dans ses bras. Il avait posé son menton dans le creux de son cou. Le silence de la pièce était ponctué par le tic tac d'une grosse horloge posée dans le coin de la pièce, et par le craquement du feu brûlant allègrement dans l'âtre de la cheminée blanche. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas envie… d'avoir un enfant ? »

Elle sursauta lorsque la voix chuchotante de Kiba tout près de son oreille brisa le paisible silence. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, puis soupira en les baissant.

« Tu sais parfaitement que c'est impossible… »

« Chérie… Si ce n'est par le sang, pourquoi pas par le cœur ? »

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir ; elle se crispa. Bien sûr que, comme toute femme, elle désirait avoir un enfant. Mais pour elle, en avoir un qui commence sa vie à l'intérieur d'elle-même, avoir un enfant né de sa chair, c'était impossible. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle avait apprit qu'elle était stérile. Et qu'elle devait se résigner à ne pas avoir un enfant qui porterait autant ses gènes que ceux de son père. Mais alors…

« Il nous reste la solution de l'adoption… » continua la voix douce de Kiba, toujours murmurant à son oreille.

« Je… »

Elle s'interrompit, incapable d'aller plus loin. Quelque chose lui nouait la gorge. Elle voyait défiler devant elle les images d'un petit enfant courant dans tous les sens, manifestant sa joie de vivre, riant pour un rien… Et puis, les sourires ravis de ses parents adoptifs, les sourires que cet enfant leur aurait rendus… Mais tout cela s'assombrissait par le risque qu'avait cet enfant de ne pas voir rentrer ses parents, soit de manière ponctuelle, soit de manière… permanente… Ou alors par la prise en otage de cet enfant…

« Chérie, tu sais, avoir un enfant, comme chaque chose, présente des risques… Mais… N'est-ce pas ce dont nous rêvons depuis ce jour ? »

Kiba semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, et ses paroles semblèrent calmer légèrement l'esprit tourmenté par ces sombres idées de sa femme. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa de nouveau aller dans les bras de son homme.

« Oui, je le sais bien… »

« Alors, qu'attendons nous pour aller voir si quelques enfants n'ont pas besoin d'une nouvelle famille ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire.

« J'aime te voir sourire ainsi, ma belle… »

Et Kiba l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui répondit. Ils rentrèrent la nuit tombée chez eux, main dans la main, silencieusement, mais heureux : le visage de Kiba était éclairé d'un doux sourire à la vue de celui de sa femme, devenu si rare ces quelques temps. En réalité, depuis que Tsunade lui avait donné des élèves. Peut-être le fait qu'elle ait sous sa responsabilité des apprentis ninjas âgés entre dix et douze ans lui avaient rappelé le douloureux fait qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité elle-même d'avoir des enfants. Mais déjà avant elle ne souriait pas beaucoup. Cela faisait voilà quatre ans qu'ils étaient mariés, mais Kiba ne savait pas faire autrement que supposer pour tenter de la comprendre. Elle était si mystérieuse, même lui, son propre mari, n'arrivait pas à la déchiffrer… Peut-être son meilleur ami ? Le maître-chien ne savait pas. Mais pour l'heure, il se contentait de vivre avec elle le bonheur qu'elle ressentait, ce bonheur qu'il ne voyait que si rarement éclairer son fin visage encadrés de longs cheveux noirs détachés, libres de leurs mouvements… Elle était si belle… Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras sous le sien, déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu es si belle, si tu savais… »

Cette nuit-là, elle se leva avec une heure de retard. Elle resta assise longuement, à le regarder dormir, le couvant d'un regard terne, lui emmêlé dans ses couvertures, dormant tranquillement… Depuis quand tout avait changé ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait à ce moment-là, c'était qu'elle devait aller le rejoindre. Son retard était déjà assez conséquent…

Elle jeta sa cape noire sur ses épaules, rabattit sa capuche d'un geste sec et s'en fut aussi silencieusement qu'elle s'était levée. Parcourant les rues comme un chat en fuite, elle revint vers la maison qu'elle avait quitté la nuit dernière, la laissant endormi. D'un bond souple, elle sauta à la fenêtre, et pénétra dans la maison après avoir vérifié une énième fois que personne ne l'avait vue dans les parages. Mais la chambre dans laquelle elle entra peu de temps après était vide. Il n'y avait personne. Elle scruta attentivement chaque recoin de la pièce aussi bien que le pouvait ses yeux exercés, mais malgré le noir, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne. Pas même une présence dans toute la maison. Elle soupira, et alors qu'elle s'en retournait vers la fenêtre restée ouverte, elle sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et l'entraîner vers l'arrière, pour rencontrer un torse musclé aux muscles tendus. Sa capuche avait été abaissée. Le souffle de l'homme parcouru avec lenteur sa nuque, passant de son épaule à son oreille, où quelques mots furent susurrés :

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié… »

Un sourire crocodile étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ses mains montèrent sur les bras de son amant.

« Je regardais mon mari dormir… Est-ce un crime ? »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou avec délicatesse, comme un papillon se posant sur sa peau blanche.

« Non… Mais je pourrais me sentir jaloux de savoir que tu préfères le contempler la nuit venue que venir me voir, comme prévu… »

Elle leva ses mains et les passa dans les cheveux de l'homme, dégageant son cou pour lui laisser plus de terrain. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir sous la douce caresse des lèvres de son amant au creux de son cou. Elle sentit qu'il levait les mains et, les plaçant sur ses épaules, il tenta de lui enlever sa cape, mais d'un geste imprévu, elle se retrouva face à lui, un magnifique sourire presque lubrique aux lèvres. Un éclat d'étonnement passa dans les yeux onyx de son vis-à-vis mais finalement, un demi-sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, comprenant la signification de ce sourire, qui lui promettait plus d'aventures encore que la nuit précédente…

Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres entrouvertes de celles de son sombre compagnon, et joua avec lui quelques minutes, souriant légèrement à chaque fois qu'il manquait de peu de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait ses mains ancrées dans sa chevelure, lui avait ses mains parcourant sa taille et le bas de son dos, lui caressant avec tendresse ce qu'il pouvait. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Elle avançait, le faisant reculer de plus en plus vers le lit. Elle continuait de jouer avec lui. Il prenait plaisir lui aussi. Mais elle avait les rênes. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça et, après tout, c'était toujours comme ça.

Il buta contre le lit et dû s'y asseoir, brisant leur contact corporel. Elle resta debout face à lui.

« Ta patience va être récompensée, ne t'en fais pas… »

Il sourit à cette phrase. Il n'attendait pas mieux, apparemment. Elle se recula et d'un mouvement élégant, envoya balader la cape qui lui recouvrait les épaules. Ses cheveux volèrent un instant et brillèrent dans l'éclat furtif de la lune qui brillait au dehors, par intermittence, en fonction des nuages qui passaient… Et éclaira le visage blême et pourtant si beau de celle qui le faisait rêver. D'un mouvement inconscient, il tenta de se lever, mais elle l'en empêcha, posant son pied juste entre ses deux jambes. Elle se pencha si près de lui qu'il pu sentir son souffle sur son visage.

« Patience… J'ai une folle envie de jouer avec toi… »

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, lui répondant avec passion. Elle brisa le contact bien trop tôt à son goût, et le renversa sur le lit. Elle était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, ses cheveux balayaient le matelas. Il voyait clairement ses yeux briller dans le noir. D'une lueur qu'il aimait leur voir. Elle se pencha et cette fois, l'embrassa avec tendresse. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne pose les siennes à proprement parler. Sa main s'aventura sous elle, caressant les épaules, le torse qui s'offraient entièrement à ses mains. C'était trop facile. Elle avait envie de plus, cette nuit, allez savoir pourquoi…

Lentement, elle se redressa, et se mit à cheval sur le ventre de son amant, qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Les mains blanches et fines de la jeune femme dessinaient de magnifiques arabesques sur le torse du soumis. Puis elle empoigna avec violence le col et approcha brusquement le visage de son amant du sien, se penchant tout de même légèrement.

« Tu m'aimes ? », lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien j'envie Kiba… », répondit-il sans hésiter, laissant un soupir éloquent s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Elle eut un léger rire et le relâcha. Cette fois, elle lui enleva l'habit qui recouvrait ce torse musclé où roulait de magnifiques muscles une fois à la tâche. Elle les contourna tous du doigt, comme si elle les dessinait, les sentant sous la peau moite du jeune homme. Puis elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de son chemisier, qu'elle enleva avec lenteur, découvrant un buste tout aussi musclé que bien sculpté : un ventre plat sans pour autant voir les côtes, et une poitrine bien proportionnée. Elle lui saisit les mains et les posa sur son ventre, et lorsqu'il voulu les monter plus haut, elle sauta hors du lit, hors d'atteinte, et, attrapant ce qui pouvait lier et qui se trouvait dans les parages, elle lia rapidement le poignet droit à l'armature du lit. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et lui expliqua, avec un sourire :

« Je vais te faire languir à un tel point que tu m'aimeras plus que jamais tu ne m'as aimée auparavant, plus que tu ne m'aimes cette nuit… »

« Je suis curieux de voir ça… »

Elle leva un sourcil et le sourire qu'elle lui lança lui apprit qu'elle en était véritablement capable. Se levant, elle contourna le lit et se retrouva à son pied. Son amant la regardait faire, un sourire aux lèvres, curieux de ce qui allait lui arriver. Et pendant un bon quart d'heure, elle le fit baver d'envie. Attaché par un poignet et toujours repoussé fermement par celle qui le faisait autant attendre, il ne pouvait rien faire, et il mourrait d'envie de poser ses mains sur le corps qui allait lui être offert quand enfin elle en aura décider… Cette nuit-là, elle s'était en effet faite plus désirée que toutes les autres nuits. Elle l'avait en effet tellement fait languir que lorsqu'elle le détacha, il la prit brusquement dans ses bras et roula au dessus d'elle en la dévorant de baiser. Elle eut un rire involontaire et magnifique aux oreilles de son sombre compagnon.

« Tu sais… »

Il s'arracha à la contemplation du plafond balayé d'un mince trait de lumière que diffusait la lune, à moitié cachée par un nuage, pour baisser son regard sur la tête brune reposant sur son torse. Elle était collé à lui, et lui la tenait tendrement dans ses bras.

« Kiba et moi… On va avoir un enfant… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Un enfant ? Mais, je croyais que… »

« Oui, c'est impossible biologiquement mais… Nous allons adopter… »

« Je… Eh bien… »

Il paru embarrassé, cherchant ses mots. Elle se mit à lui caresser le ventre.

« Félicitations, je suis heureux pour toi, tu en rêves depuis si longtemps… »

« Arrête de me faire croire que tu es heureux… Tu jalouses Kiba depuis que nous sommes mariés, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Tu hais déjà cet enfant avant même de l'avoir vu. »

« Non, c'est faux… »

Il s'arrêta en sentant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle s'était redressée sur un coude et le couvait d'un regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, d'une parce qu'ils étaient dans le noir, de deux parce qu'elle n'était pas facile à comprendre en temps normal.

« Je te connais assez pour affirmer ceci… Tu sais très bien ce qu'entraînera le fait que nous ayons un enfant. J'aurais plus de responsabilités et je devrais rester plus souvent chez moi la nuit venue, je pourrais de moins en moins te voir, et cet enfant, tu aurais préféré que je l'ai avec toi et non avec Kiba. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, et je ne cesserais de le dire, je ne divorcerais pas de Kiba. »

« Pourtant, ce n'est pas ton amour qui t'en empêche… »

« Non, c'est vrai… Mais si je divorce, Kiba ne s'en remettra jamais, et se suicidera. Lui aussi je le connais… Et avant d'être mon mari, c'est mon ami, et l'un des meilleurs. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. »

Il garda le silence un instant. Elle jouait distraitement avec les cheveux noirs de son amant.

« Tu ne l'aimes plus alors… »

Elle soupira.

« Pourquoi veux-tu, à chaque fois que nous abordons ce sujet, avoir la confirmation qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un ami que je veux protéger ? Je l'ai aimé. Je suis tombée amoureuse de sa détresse, il avait besoin de protection, je suis tombée amoureuse de cet air de petit chien battu après que son clan se soit fait décimé lors de la guerre… »

« Explique moi alors pourquoi tu es là chaque nuit que je veux… »

« Parce que j'ai besoin, aujourd'hui, d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin qu'on le protège. Tu es fort, toi, tu n'en a pas besoin… Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur Kiba pour protéger ma vie, mais si je le quitte, il se tue. Tandis que toi… »

« Qui te dis que je ne me suiciderais pas si tu me quittais ? »

« Le fait qu'il y ait tant de filles qui se tueraient, justement, pour te consoler… »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il ne pu émettre un son qu'elle avait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes, scellant les paroles qu'il aurait pu dire et, par-dessus tout, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'aucune de ces filles en question ne connaîtrait ce qu'elle connaissait avec lui… Quand elle se sépara de lui, elle lui sourit tendrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke, ne l'oublie pas… »

Elle le contempla avec attention, le scrutant, suivant des yeux ses lignes les plus prononcées. Sasuke était endormi dans le plus paisible des sommeils. Son ventre se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration tranquille. Il était magnifique à ses yeux, mais ce soir-là, elle sentit qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'ils ne tombent pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Lentement, elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

« J'aurais préféré que jamais nous ne tombions amoureux l'un de l'autre… J'aurais préféré que ton amour soit à sens unique… J'aurais préféré… Je préfèrerais que tu oublies tout… Que tu oublies… Mon nom… Qui je suis… Ce serait tellement plus simple… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant et contempla le visage endormi de Sasuke. Ses traits s'étaient crispés, légèrement, mais les yeux experts de la jeune femme ne la trompaient pas… Elle continua quand même…

« Tu es si sûr de toi, quand je ne suis pas avec toi… Quand je suis là… Tu perds tout contrôle… Tu perds contrôle… Tu m'aimes à en crever et je le sais… Au fond, Kiba et toi, vous êtes pareils… Vous n'êtes maître de rien, quand je suis avec vous… Et vous m'aimez au point que si je vous quittais, vous vous suicideriez… Alors reste en vie… Pour moi… »

Quand il se retourna pour contester ses paroles, pour la retenir, pour l'aimer encore plus, elle avait déjà disparu.

Kiba n'était toujours pas levé quand elle rentra chez elle. Elle avait eu de la chance, car cette fois, elle s'était vraiment attardée… Elle savait qu'elle venait de mettre fin à sa relation passionnelle avec Sasuke, et quoiqu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité que ça se termine ainsi, elle n'en ressentait pas plus qu'un chagrin qui passera. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, jetant au passage sa cape au nettoyage, et s'attela au petit-déjeuner. Kiba arriva, ensommeillé, lorsqu'elle terminait de poser la nourriture sur la table. Il s'assit devant son bol de riz qu'il entreprit de déguster après avoir embrassé sa femme comme chaque matin, à son réveil, d'un long et tendre baiser. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle y mette plus de fougue qu'à son habitude…

Le petit-déjeuner se passa comme chaque matin, à la différence peut-être que sa femme, ce matin-là, se montra plus communicative qu'à son habitude. Ce qui ne déplu pas à Kiba… Avant d'aller prendre sa douche, elle se dirigea vers lui, lui enserra la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou, comme lui le faisait tous les matins, ce qu'il n'avait cependant pas pu faire ce matin-là. Puis elle lui murmura :

« Laisseras-tu tes chiens plus tôt ce soir, pour moi ? »

Il tourna la tête et la regarda, étonné. Il rencontra un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir pour lui. Il eut un sourire.

« Si c'est pour toi… »

Elle sourit à son tour, mais de ce sourire magnifique qu'elle n'accordait que très rarement… Même pas lorsqu'ils furent certains d'avoir un enfant à eux. Puis, après un dernier long baiser, elle se redressait et partit vers la salle de bain, qu'il ne pu la voir quitter, parti avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa toilette. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui – ce n'était ni leur anniversaire de mariage, ni même celui de leur rencontre – mais quelle que fut la cause, ça lui plaisait…

Elle retrouva ses élèves avec cinq minutes de retard au même endroit que d'habitude. Après les avoir salué, elle leur expliqua le déroulement de leur journée : le matin, ils s'entraîneraient, comme d'habitude, mais l'après-midi leur sera libéré pour qu'ils se préparent pour une mission de rang C que leur aura confié l'Hokage l'après-midi même. A cette idée, Ataki eut les yeux brillants, et Takegan et Sakuji sautèrent littéralement de joie. Elle eut un sourire en les voyant si heureux. Ce sera leur première mission hors de Konoha, et ils en mourraient d'envie. Tsunade avait l'air confiante en leurs capacités.

La matinée passa rapidement, les élèves étant excités à l'idée de partir le lendemain en mission. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à leur entraînement, les deux garçons étant moins concentrés et beaucoup moins performants qu'à leur habitude – déjà qu'ils ne l'étaient pas beaucoup à l'origine… Mais ce n'était pas de fautes graves. Aujourd'hui, la jounin avait décidé que ce serait plus laxiste, qu'elle rirait avec ses élèves d'erreurs débiles que commettraient Takegan et Sakuji, et elle se surprit même à voir un petit sourire sincère sur les lèvres d'Ataki lorsque elle-même partit d'un rire franc en voyant s'écraser lamentablement le brun à terre après l'avoir chargée comme un forcené. Lui aussi riait, et son ami allait avec eux. Cet entraînement ne fut pas désagréable et, de l'avis du sensei, ça ne faisait pas de mal, un entraînement dans la rigolade une fois tous les deux mois.

Elle les quitta aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi, après avoir reçu l'ordre de mission pour le lendemain. Elle leur souhaita un bon après-midi en leur recommandant de bien s'équiper et de profiter de ce congé. C'était cette première mission en dehors de Konoha qui allait évaluer leurs compétences. Elle ne le leur avait pas dit, mais il ne devait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. Ils étaient de bons élèves, après tout.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle ne s'étonna pas de constater l'absence de Kiba. Il devait s'entraîner avec Akamaru à l'heure qu'il était. En revanche, elle fut accueillie par un aboiement joyeux, émit par un grand chien gris au ventre blanc et aux oreilles pointues. Il ressemblait beaucoup au chien des parents de Kiba : il était son fils. Elle lui passa une main chaleureuse entre les oreilles ; le chien ferma les yeux de plaisir et agita joyeusement la queue.

« Tu veux aller te balader ? »

L'animal rouvrit les yeux et la regarda, en pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si il réfléchissait, puis il aboya bruyamment. Elle eut un tendre sourire et sortit de l'habitation, suivie de l'animal, puis se rendit au parc qu'elle trouva presque vide. A cette heure-ci, les enfants étaient à l'école, et les ninjas n'étaient pas souvent au parc pour cause de missions ou de convalescence. Il n'y avait que quelques femmes civiles baladant leurs enfants en bas âge, ainsi que de vieilles personnes à la retraite. Le chien se mit à courir dans tous les sens alors que sa maîtresse empruntait un sentier de balade à travers les champs verts et les quelques arbres éparpillés. Il y avait un petit bois où les arbres n'étaient pas trop nombreux au centre du parc. Les mains dans les poches, elle regardait aux alentours ou son chien qui courrait derrière un frêle papillon, l'esprit ailleurs.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de balade, elle sentit quelque chose qui la suivait. Déjà auparavant, elle avait senti ce quelque chose, mais n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention ; après tout, elle était dans un parc, et elle n'était pas paranoïaque. Cependant, elle ressentit ce quelque chose encore plus tard ; elle était suivie. Aussi se retourna-t-elle violemment, un kunaï dans sa poche, prête à se défendre, mais tomba sur un blondinet qui lui adressa son plus grand sourire joyeux. Elle soupira.

« Tu m'as fait peur… »

Il se massa la nuque, toujours avec son grand sourire éclatant.

« C'était pas mon intention, excuse-moi. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en desserrant son étreinte sur son kunaï.

« Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure-ci ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la dépassa ; elle lui emboîta le pas, comprenant qu'il désirait lui parler tout en marchant. Cela signifiait, dans leur langage qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, qu'il voulait lui parler longuement.

« Tsunade m'a mis au repos, elle pense que j'en fais trop. Mais ce n'est pas possible de me tenir attaché à un lit, non ? »

« Elle a tenté ? »

« Oui, je viens de l'hôpital ! »

Comme à chaque fois, il semblait fier de son coup. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs échappé de leur élastique derrière son oreille.

« Tu es incorrigible. Tsunade fait ça pour ton bien ! »

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches en shootant dans un caillou qui traînait par là.

« Je le sais bien, mais personne mieux que moi peut savoir ce qu'il me faut. Ce n'est pas cette vieille bique qui va m'apprendre quand je vais mal et quand je vais bien ! »

Elle rie doucement ; il la regarda, légèrement étonné.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Tout simplement toi, tu es une vraie pile électrique, et Tsunade n'aura jamais raison si elle n'est pas là pour se défendre… Mais je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale. Tu es grand maintenant… Mais rappelles-toi seulement que notre Hokage est un grand médecin, et qu'elle sait certainement mieux que toi ce qui vaut mieux pour ta santé. »

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! A croire que vous vous êtes passé le mot, Shizune et toi ! »

Elle rie franchement, et il partit avec elle dans son rire. Le chien gambadait joyeusement à leurs côtés, comme s'il partageait la joie qu'éprouvaient à ce moment-là les deux amis.

Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien, des ragots du village, des dernières nouvelles… Elle fut étonnée d'apprendre que Sakura s'était fiancée au Kazekage – seul lui, son meilleur ami, était au courant de l'affaire – et elle lui apprit la relation de Neji et de Tenten. Ils rirent lorsqu'il lui dit que Kurenaï et Asuma avait officiellement annoncé leur relation : après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas la cacher plus longtemps. Il était évident que ces deux là étaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Puis il lui annonça que Sasuke était enfermé chez lui, seul, déprimant. Elle baissa la tête et ne répondit rien, si ce n'est un vague :

« Ah ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Au contraire, il poursuivit la conversation avec animation.

« Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes élèves ? »

« Non, je leur ai donné leur après-midi pour qu'ils puissent se préparer à sortir de Konoha. Nous avons une mission de rang C demain. »

« Oh, c'est leur première ? Je me souviens de la mienne, en fait c'était une mission de rang B mais on ne le savait pas et… »

Et le voilà repartit dans son monologue, racontant chaque détail de son périple au Pays des Vagues. Elle l'écoutait en souriant, riant parfois ; elle était bien avec lui. Ils finirent l'après-midi sous un arbre, le chien couché à leurs pieds, le jeune homme toujours plongé dans son monologue. Adossée à l'arbre, elle l'écoutait ; puis elle se leva, et l'aida à en faire de même.

« Je vais rentrer. Kiba doit être déjà revenu, il faut que je le rejoigne. »

« Oh, tu sors ? »

« Oui… Ca faisait longtemps tu sais. Allez, j'ai été contente de te revoir et de passer un moment avec toi, Naruto. »

Il lui adressa un immense sourire, et elle repartit en direction de sa demeure, le chien sur les talons.

« Je croyais que j'allais être en retard, mais au final, c'est toi qui est en retard… »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Kiba s'avança vers elle et lui caressa doucement le visage, lui souriant tendrement.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas être aussi longue. Je voulais sortir Kanza et j'ai rencontré Naruto en chemin. Tu sais ce que c'est… »

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel.

« Faut jamais vous laisser ensemble, vous deux… J'imagine que vous avez parlé de tout et de rien et qu'il a fini par plonger dans un long monologue ? »

« Exact… Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. »

Elle passa ses mains sur son cou, les calla sur sa nuque et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce contact était si doux qu'elle aurait pu rester comme cela des heures durant, l'attirant contre elle encore et toujours, pour qu'il ne s'en aille plus risquer sa vie dans des missions périlleuses. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu raconter sur son mariage avec Kiba à Sasuke, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde divorcer de lui. Non seulement parce qu'il en mourrait, mais parce qu'elle ne tiendrait en fait pas sans lui. Elle avait besoin de la douceur de Kiba, de sa présence, de son écoute, de tout ce qui faisait de lui le mari exemplaire et aimant qu'il était aujourd'hui, mais elle avait également besoin de la virilité de Sasuke, de quelqu'un qui soit plus farouche que Kiba, presque soumis, voire sous le contrôle de sa femme lorsqu'elle était là. Mais elle pouvait se passer de l'amour de Sasuke, mais pas de celui de Kiba. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Si le maître chien venait à perdre la vie, elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle deviendrait.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il eut un sourire magnifiquement tendre pour elle. Elle lui répondit avec la même tendresse. C'était ça aussi, ce dont elle avait besoin. De tendresse.

« Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu que je quitte les chiens plus tôt, ce soir ? »

« J'ai prévu… Que nous passions la soirée en amoureux, toi et moi. Tu sais, comme avant… Avec nos responsabilités respectives et croissantes, nous n'avons plus eu d'occasion pour cela ; j'ai ma soirée de libre et toi aussi. Profitons-en, tu ne crois pas ? »

« C'est une excellente idée, m'est avis… », répondit Kiba en posant son front contre le sien.

« J'ai réservé là où nous avions l'habitude d'aller, tu te souviens ? Alors, allons nous préparer. »

Kiba acquiesça et, après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent. Elle occupa la salle de bain, laissant à son mari la chambre pour se changer ; lorsqu'elle en ressortit, fin prête, son homme n'en revenait pas. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ainsi.

Elle portait avec une élégance rare un kimono de soie bleue nuit sur lequel étaient brodés de fils d'or, d'argent et de rouge des fleurs de toutes sortes et un dragon entourant sa fine taille tout d'argent bordé. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été réunis en un magnifique chignon complexe piqué de deux baguettes tressées. Bien que ses habits et sa coiffure soient simples, elle était tout simplement… Magnifique.

Kiba lui tendit un bras, lui aussi sur son 31, et elle y glissa le sien.

La soirée se passa dans la tendresse d'un amour qu'elle redécouvrait entièrement. Au fil du temps qui passait, que ce soit lors de leur dîner dans un des restaurants les plus chics de Konoha ou lors de leur promenade nocturne dans le parc, main dans la main, elle se rendait compte à quel point leurs responsabilités les avaient séparés l'un de l'autre. Bien entendu, l'amour que lui portait Kiba n'avait pas changé, mais le sien… Elle avait cru qu'elle l'avait perdu lorsque Sasuke lui avait fougueusement avoué ses sentiments. Elle avait cru que finalement, c'était lui qu'elle aimait, et que Kiba était redescendu au rang d'ami avec qui elle allait rester en contact. Non. Son amour n'avait fait que s'endormir au fil du temps qu'elle passait en mission, loin de lui ; le réconfort, elle ne pouvait pas le trouver auprès de lui, qui avait un amour aussi sincère envers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer de mission et profiter d'un tel amour ; celui de Sasuke était pile ce qui lui fallait. Voilà pourquoi elle était devenue sa maîtresse… Elle ne s'en rendit compte que ce soir-là et, se pelotonnant contre le torse chaud de Kiba, cette nuit-là, elle lui murmura le plus sincère de tous les « je t'aime » qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire depuis leur mariage.

L'air était encore glacé mais cela n'avait pas refroidi l'enthousiasme des deux jeunes garçons qu'elle avait eu après leur nomination en tant que genin. Ils sautillaient littéralement devant elle et Ataki, la jeune fille, qui avançait tranquillement à côté de son sensei. Elle les laissait aller de l'avant, elle les laissait sauter où ils voulaient, faire les pitres, tant qu'ils étaient encore dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Mais la sortie du village approchait, alors elle attrapa l'un par le col et arrêta l'autre en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Nous allons sortir du village, alors à partir de maintenant, il va falloir se comporter en bon ninja, et ne pas se faire repérer. Alors on se calme dès maintenant, d'accord ? »

Les deux gamins se calmèrent instantanément ; elle eut un léger sourire. Elle tapota l'épaule de Sakuji et lâcha Takegan, puis se dirigea vers l'un des gardes de la porte.

« Nous sommes l'équipe 4, le 5ème Hokage, Tsunade-sama, nous a confié une mission de rang C. »

Le garde regarda sur son bloc note et raya une mention après deux minutes de recherche, puis indiqua d'un mouvement de tête à un autre garde son accord. La porte s'ouvrit lourdement, et un ninja s'approcha du petit groupe, accompagné d'un civil pas tout jeune. Le sensei et la vieille dame se saluèrent, puis les trois enfants s'inclinèrent respectueusement pour saluer leur aînée.

« C'est vous qui allez m'accompagner jusque chez ma fille ? », demanda la vieille dame d'une voix chevrotante.

« Oui, madame », lui répondit la responsable d'équipe. « Nous allons être votre escorte. Je vous présente mes élèves, Ataki, Takegan et Sakuji. »

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de la grand-mère. Les trois genins se sentirent alors en confiance en compagnie de cette vieille dame.

« J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour votre famille », reprit la vieille dame à l'adresse de l'adulte. « Je suis heureuse que ce soit vous, mon escorte. »

Le sensei sourit puis invita la vieille dame à les suivre. Elle envoya Ataki au devant de l'escorte, laissant Sakuji et Takegan sur les côtés de la grand-mère et resta, elle, en arrière, tous les sens aux aguets. Il leur était impossible d'aller plus vite à cause de leur vieille compagnie, mais elle était gentille et parlait avec les deux petits ninjas, qui devaient être autant intéressé par ce qu'elle racontait que par les alentours. De temps à autre, Ataki venait prendre la relève de l'un d'entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander de s'arrêter de parler, la pauvre n'avait plus de famille depuis que sa fille était partie avec son mari dans la ville à un jour de Konoha, et que son mari ninja était mort durant une mission. Elle n'avait que très peu d'ami, et ses meilleurs avaient déjà péris de vieillesse. Il fallait dire qu'elle était bientôt centenaire, cette vieille dame, mais malgré cela, elle avait encore la pêche.

Ils devaient arriver le lendemain dans la matinée à Toke, la ville où habitait cette jeune fille qui, chaque semaine, prenait des nouvelles de sa vieille mère. Pour la nuit, ils devaient faire étape dans une auberge perdue dans la forêt qui subsistait par les fréquents passages de marchands allant de Toke au village de Konoha, marchands le plus souvent étant des ninjas reconvertis car incapables d'assurer pleinement leur travail en raison d'une quelconque blessure. Ce soir-là, l'auberge était vide, et le responsable fut heureux d'accueillir le petit groupe de ninjas et leur compagnie chez lui. Après leur avoir assigné des chambres, il leur prépara, avec l'aide de sa femme et d'un de ses trois enfants resté pour les aider, leur dîner, duquel les voyageurs se délectèrent avec bonheur. Le jounin du groupe s'attendrit en voyant leurs bouilles fatigués manger leur repas, et elle les envoya se coucher une fois le dessert avalé. Ils avaient des progrès à faire au niveau de l'endurance, mais cela s'appliquait à n'importe quel genin. Leur entraînement ne faisait que commencer, malgré tout.

Elle aida la vieille dame à aller se coucher, et une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que les alentours étaient sécurisés, elle monta dans sa chambre et resta éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit, lisant un livre tout en gardant ses sens aux aguets. Elle attendit tranquillement que ses élèves se réveillent pour prendre leur tour de garde avant d'aller elle-même se reposer, tout en gardant une partie de ses sens éveillée pour être prompt à aider ses élèves si jamais un danger se présentait. Seulement, elle n'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait eu raison de ne pas se laisser aller complètement dans les bras si attirants de Morphée…

Elle se redressa subitement dans son lit lorsqu'elle entendit un cognement sourd suivit d'un hurlement strident. Sautant hors du lit déjà prête – elle n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer et bien lui en prit – elle dévala les escaliers à grande vitesse, un kunaï à la main, mais étrangement silencieuse. Se collant contre le mur, elle se glissa avec discrétion dans le salon, mais personne n'y était. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus aucun bruit. Ses sens étaient en alerte, elle sondait chaque centimètre carré de l'air environnant, mais rien ne lui parvenait. Même pas la présence de ses trois élèves. Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement seule dans cette auberge.

Furtivement, elle se glissa dans la cour de l'auberge, et c'est là que tout se déclencha. Tout commença lorsqu'elle repéra un corps étendu à terre. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger aux alentours, elle s'en approcha doucement et discrètement, et se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait… Du corps inerte de Takegan. S'accroupissant à côté de lui, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et le secoua doucement.

« Takegan… » murmura-t-elle. « Takegan, tu m'entends ? »

L'enfant eut un gémissement, mais n'en dit pas plus. De toute façon, elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer d'en tirer plus. En moins d'une seconde, elle avait sauté sur ses pieds, enlevé l'enfant de la trajectoire d'un kunaï et une fois qu'il fut mis à l'abri, elle balança deux kunaï dans deux directions différentes et se dédoubla pour prendre par derrière deux de ses ennemis qui avaient mordu à l'hameçon en esquivant les deux kunaï. Elle les mit à terre en un rien de temps, se retourna pour parer une attaque… et tout devint noir autour. Elle s'écroula dans un bruit mat.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait étrangement froid. L'air autour d'elle était humide. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal ; ses jambes étaient tordues sous elle. Elle ne sentait plus ses épaules. Son cou la faisait souffrir. Lorsqu'elle tenta de redresser la tête, elle eut la désagréable impression que son cou était en bois, tant il lui était difficile de juste relever le menton. Grimaçant, elle fit cependant l'effort silencieux et tenta d'apercevoir le plafond. Elle ne voyait rien. Il faisait noir. Il n'y avait pas un rai de lumière. Rien. Elle ne voyait même pas ses poignets. Mais à en juger par ce qui la matière de ce qui les entravait… elle était enchaînée par les poignets.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser sur ses jambes, elle retomba encore plus lourdement sur le sol dur de son lieu de captivité. Elle retint de justesse un cri de douleur : elle fut retenue brutalement par ses chaînes aux poignets, qui les lui scièrent encore plus. Elle sentit nettement un trait de sang glisser lentement le long de ses bras, pour se perdre finalement dans ses épaules. Elle ne réessaya pas. Ses poignets la brûlaient atrocement.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit, et elle dû vivement détourner la tête, aveuglée par la lumière soudaine qui filtra avec intensité dans sa cellule. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à la nouvelle luminosité qu'elle sentit une main calleuse saisir son menton et tourner brutalement sa tête vers son propriétaire. La lumière l'agressa une fois de plus ; elle ferma les yeux ; en réponse, elle encaissa une violente gifle qui aurait envoyé valser sa tête si elle n'était pas solidement rattachée à son corps. Les chaînes lui cisaillèrent une nouvelle fois les poignets.

« Alors, on est jûnin et on ne sait même pas défendre son équipe ? », fit une voix rauque.

« Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer… », marmonna la concernée. « Où sont les enfants ? »

« Les marmots ? … Là. »

L'homme à qui appartenait la voix la contourna et la ceintura sans aucune douceur, et la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. La jûnin fut soulagée de sentir l'entrave des chaînes se desserrer autour de ses poignets, mais elle sentait bien qu'elle tenait debout grâce à son geôlier. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir les ouvrir à moitié, la tête maintenue dans une direction précise par l'homme qui la maintenait ; ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses trois élèves étaient assis contre une paroi rocheuse, la tête basse, eux aussi ayant les poignets entravés par des chaînes rattachées au plafond si haut qu'il paraissait inexistant. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient mal en point lorsqu'elle sentit à peine du chakra émaner d'eux.

« Que leur avez-vous fait ? », s'écria-t-elle, perdant le contrôle d'elle-même devant cette affreuse scène.

L'homme ricana, et elle sentit avec horreur son souffle caresser sa nuque avant de remonter vers son oreille.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants… Ils étaient, et sont, gênants… Navré, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser des témoins derrière nous. »

Et il la relâcha. Incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, elle tomba lourdement et ne pu retenir le cri de douleur lorsque ses poignets furent retenu brutalement par les épaisses chaînes de métal. Elle vit deux personnes entrer dans la cellule qui ressemblait à une caverne. Deux personnes toutes deux vêtues de noir des pieds à la tête. Comme son geôlier, lorsqu'il passa devant elle pour les rejoindre. Une quatrième personne entra dans la cellule, s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune jûnin, et lui maintint fermement la tête vers les trois enfants, que les trois hommes relevèrent avec brutalité.

_Ce qu'elle vit ce soir-là restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'abstraire de ce spectacle horrifiant : même en fermant les yeux, les cris de ces trois enfants résonnent encore à ses oreilles. Des cris de peur. Des cris de souffrance. Des cris d'enfants innocents, qui n'avaient pas encore accompli un meurtre en tant que ninja, au service de leur village. Ils n'avaient rien fait. Ce soir-là, devant les yeux de leur sensei, qui les avait aimé comme ses propres enfants, ils perdirent leur innocence en même temps que leur vie. Face à moi, elle se tue, les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs, sans même exprimer quoi que ce soit. Je sais bien que je l'ai perdu pour un petit moment. Alors, je vais attendre qu'elle reprenne d'elle-même son récit. _

_Enfin, elle revient, et me dit de sa voix atone qu'elle a subit des tortures gravées aujourd'hui dans sa chair comme dans sa mémoire. Et qu'après tout ça, elle s'est évanouie, sereine car convaincue qu'elle n'allait pas en réchapper. Les ninjas savent qu'ils vont être confrontés à la mort ; ils y sont préparés. Elle l'a été. Elle s'était fait une raison. Alors, tout était devenu noir autour d'elle, elle n'a plus rien sentit… Elle a doucement plongé dans l'inconscience. _


	2. Seconde Partie

Bonsoir, amis lecteurs, vous qui avez le courage de lire cette fiction.

Voici la seconde partie de ma Légende, seconde partie qui, je dois bien l'avouer, à été longue à apparaître. Voyez-vous, Miss Inspiration adores les Bahamas, et s'y rend très souvent, sans jamais m'annoncer son départ ni même me dire quand est-ce qu'elle reviendra. Bon, il est vrai que j'avais la trame de l'histoire, mais j'ai besoin d'elle pour l'écrire... C'est mieux, quand même.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il y a des endroits où j'ai bloqué.

**L'avertissement tient toujours, surtout pour la seconde et la troisième partie de cette fiction.**

**Note :** J'ai beau relire cette partie, je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Du moins, je ne suis pas satisfaite du début. Faut croire que j'ai plus de facilité à écrire des crimes... Ahem.

**Note 1 :** La fin de cette partie est écrite sur la chanson _Lithium_ d'Evanescence.

**Note 3 :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Eagle Eclypse

* * *

**La Légende de la Louve Blanche aux Griffes Ensanglantées**

Seconde Partie

C'était incessant, régulier, et stressant. La note répétitive et aigue cognait avec force dans son crâne depuis plusieurs heures déjà ; assommée et vaseuse, elle n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour identifier ce désagrément, ni même pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en vie. En vie, et allongée dans un chambre d'une blancheur éclatante, en vie, sentant la tendre caresse du vent sur son visage. Il devait être très tard dans la matinée, mais la morphine étant ce qu'elle était, la jûnin était à des lieues de son lit, de la chambre d'hôpital, de Konoha même.

Quelqu'un était là, et s'affairait autour d'elle. Son bras fut soulevé, une ombre passa dans son champ de vision troublé, deux doigts vinrent lui écarter les paupières afin de braquer un faisceau lumineux sur sa pupille, qui dû se rétracter. Un vague marmonnement lui parvint, mais elle n'en saisit pas le sens : elle pouvait entendre, mais ne pouvait analyser ou comprendre. Le bip incessant à sa gauche, les paroles de la personne présente entraient en contact avec son cerveau, mais elle n'était pas consciente du fait qu'elle était reliée à un monitoring et que quelqu'un s'occupait d'elle. Epuisée, elle finit par refermer les yeux et replongea dans le sommeil duquel elle s'était extirpée avec difficultés.

Une violente douleur dans les côtes la sortit immédiatement de sa léthargie. Mais cette fois, elle était pleinement consciente d'elle-même. La douleur ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : qu'elle était en vie. Alors qu'elle étouffait de justesse le cri de douleur qui était parvenu au bord de ses lèvres, elle fixa intensément le plafond d'un blanc immaculé, attendant que la douleur lancinante s'éloigne, et prenant garde de ne pas bouger : il lui semblait que le moindre geste pouvait lui coûter plus qu'elle ne pouvait en endurer. Pendant ce temps, elle analysa la situation.

Elle était en vie. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu sentir une telle douleur, ou même cette douce caresse sur son visage, celle d'une brise d'été, sans l'odeur âcre du sang ou de la poussière ? Elle était également allongée dans un lit, dans une chambre au plafond d'un blanc net, sans aucune tâche, et le seul bruit qui brisait le silence était un bip répétitif et régulier incessant, le bip caractéristique d'une machine mesurant les battements de son cœur. Elle en déduisit qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mais maintenant… Comment était-ce possible ? Et était-elle à Konoha, ou dans une autre ville dans laquelle on l'aurait emmenée ? Et qui aurait bien pu la déplacer ? Mais surtout… Que s'était-il passé, pour qu'elle se retrouve dans une chambre d'hôpital ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Les derniers évènements de sa vie avaient disparu de sa mémoire, laissant à la place un néant total, une absence angoissante. L'idée même de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ces derniers temps lui était insupportable, d'autant plus que ses dernières actions avaient dû en entraîner d'assez violentes, étant donné que son corps hurlait de douleur au moindre de ses mouvements.

La fréquence du bip s'était dangereusement accélérée depuis qu'elle avait reprit pleinement conscience sous l'effet de la douleur, et n'avait pas manqué d'alerter le personnel de l'hôpital, ou du moins celui qui était affecté à son cas. La porte ne mit pas plus de trente secondes à s'ouvrir sur un médecin en blouse blanche s'approchant vivement de son lit ; une main fraîche se posa sur son front alors qu'elle haletait et cherchait à reprendre un rythme respiratoire – et cardiaque – normal. Elle ne fit qu'après attention à la personne qui s'était mise à s'agiter autour d'elle, prenant sa tension, vérifiant des tas de choses dont elle ignorait la totale signification, et surtout, prenant le temps d'insérer une fine aiguille dans son avant-bras gauche et d'injecter dans l'une de ses veines un produit qu'elle pensa être un calmant. D'ailleurs, progressivement, la douleur s'atténua, son rythme respiratoire se calma, et finalement, elle se sentit plus légère.

Le matelas se creusa tout près d'elle, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le sensei consentit à tourner son regard vers celui ou celle qui s'était occupé d'elle. Un regard qu'elle devina fatigué, étant donné qu'elle-même n'en menait pas très large…

« Que s'est-il… passé ? », demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, incapable de faire plus.

« Tu as… Tu as été attaquée par une bande de ninjas renégats qui sévissaient dans la région… Jusqu'ici, nous n'avions jamais eu d'informations relatives à leurs agissements, nous ignorions qu'ils existaient. »

« Les… enfants ? »

Le visage du médecin se fit instantanément plus grave, son regard d'un vert éclatant se voila et elle baissa le regard, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Ils ont été assassinés. »

Le monitoring bipa anormalement avant de repartir régulièrement. La jeune femme ne sentit pas les larmes monter à ses yeux, elle ne les sentit pas couler les longs de ses joues. Son regard vide de tout sentiments était posé sur le médecin, qui n'avait pas relevé la tête ; ses doigts serrèrent convulsivement les draps de son lit. Son corps réagissait, mais pas son esprit. L'information était arrivée à terme, son cerveau avait envoyé des signaux de détresse à effectuer, mais au fond d'elle, ce n'était qu'une coquille vide. Elle ne ressentait rien.

« Comment aie-je atterri ici ? », finit par demander l'hospitalisée d'une voix redevenue étrangement claire, mais totalement atone.

« Eh bien… »

Le médecin semblait prise au dépourvu par ce changement soudain. Un petit moment, elle scruta le visage de sa patiente, cherchant certainement à déceler quelque chose, mais mise à part les perles translucides qui glissaient lentement sur ses joues blêmes, son visage n'était marqué d'aucune émotion.

« Sasuke t'a ramenée ici avant-hier matin… Il a réussi à mettre en fuite tes geôliers, mais il est arrivé trop tard pour les enfants. »

« Sasuke ? »

Le médecin resta silencieux ; la patiente resta sans réaction. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme comprit que sa patiente était à des lieues de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il ne servait à rien désormais de lui parler… Elle se leva, s'assura encore de quelques détails puis, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle entendit la voix neutre de sa patiente s'élever :

« Au fait, Sakura, félicitations pour tes fiançailles. »

La concernée ne se demanda pas comment elle était au courant. Après tout, le même ninja de Konoha leur servait à elle deux de meilleur ami, et il avait particulièrement la langue bien pendue…

Cela faisait des heures qu'il la regardait dormir dans ces draps blancs. La fréquence du monitoring était régulière, sa respiration était calme, elle semblait paisible. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même… Kiba, lui, le savait. Il la couvait d'un regard inquiet, il attendait patiemment qu'elle se réveille pour qu'il puisse la réconforter. Sakura l'avait prévenu de ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à sa femme que ses élèves avaient été assassinés ; il avait également été mis au courant des différents sévices qu'elle avait subit. Kiba serait toujours éternellement reconnaissant envers Sasuke, mais lorsqu'il avait cherché à le remercier, il avait apprit que l'Uchiwa avait demandé expressément une mission d'au moins une semaine.

Machinalement, le Dresseur de Chiens caressait doucement du pouce le dos de la main de sa femme. Quand se réveillerait-elle ? Il devinait aisément les différentes contusions, ecchymoses et blessures qui parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme, sous ce pyjama d'une banalité abyssale que chaque patient devait revêtir dans cet hôpital. A la pensée de ce qu'elle avait dû subir, ce qu'avaient supposé les médecins au vu de son état, il frissonna. Les poignets de sa femme présentait encore les écorchures des chaînes qui l'avaient maintenue prisonnière, prisonnière et incapable de se défendre lorsque ses geôliers avait commencé à la battre violemment par pur plaisir de torturer un jûnin venant de Konoha, l'un des villages qu'ils avaient le plus en horreur. Les épaules de la jeune femme avaient été démises lors de sa torture. Elle avait également été… violée… A cette pensée, Kiba serra convulsivement la main de sa femme dans la sienne et secoua la tête dans, peut-être, une tentative de chasser les images horribles d'une telle scène. Il n'avait qu'une envie : demander au Hokage une autorisation express de former une équipe de son choix pour retrouver ceux qui avaient osé toucher à sa femme, et les mettre en pièce. Seulement, il n'en avait pas le droit, et le métier qu'exerçait sa femme comportait ces risques… Mais de là à toucher à…

« Kiba ? »

Il sursauta et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait posé sur lui un regard fatigué. Un regard fatigué mais dépourvu de sentiments. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, la sentir contre lui, mais il avait trop peur de lui faire mal pour le faire. Alors il se contenta d'afficher un pauvre sourire qu'il aurait aimé plus joyeux.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de garder sur lui un regard vide, dénué de vie. Il trembla sous ce regard, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose s'était cassé en elle. Quelque chose… d'irréparable…

Le ciel crépusculaire s'étendait au dessus d'eux, savant mélange de ténèbres, de mauve et de cuivre, vide de tout nuage moutonneux et filandreux. Les villageois s'agitaient dans les dernières lueurs de la journée, rangeaient leurs étalages, bouclaient les travaux qu'ils avaient prévus d'effectuer, rentraient chez eux, les mains dans les poches, serraient leur famille dans leurs bras, seuls, à deux, à trois ou à quatre ; riaient, souriaient, étaient dans leurs pensées ; le village de Konoha vivait un crépuscule comme il en connaissait depuis maintenant un an, depuis que la Grande Guerre des Shinobis, qui avait coûté la vie de valeureux ninjas tels que Kakashi Hatake et Iruka Umino, tous deux morts autant en protégeant des enfants qu'en se protégeant mutuellement, était terminée. Les deux senseis étaient unis à la vie, à la mort ; l'hommage qui leur fut rendu avait ému la plupart des villageois qui avaient éprouvé un grand respect devant leur courage de se montrer tels qu'ils étaient, amoureux et ensemble. D'autres étaient tombés au combat, Jiraiya en était ressorti infirme, Chôji ébranlé, Ino désillusionnée, Kiba cassé. Elle, elle n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la fin de la guerre, elle n'avait plus montré ses sentiments, elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, gardant les souvenirs des horreurs qu'elle avait vues et qu'elle avait vécues. Elle n'avait jamais plus dit un mot quand elle n'en ressentait pas la nécessité. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même, une ombre qui était tombée amoureuse, qui avait encore l'envie de fonder une famille, mais une ombre faible, une ombre fragile.

Les gloussements discrets, les gémissements essoufflés, les rires de plaisir, les regards langoureux, les gestes suggestifs, les chuchotements camouflés… Le quartier des plaisirs de Konoha restait le même, qu'importe les évènements et le temps qui passe. Les filles de joie déambulaient en se déhanchant exagérément sur les trottoirs malpropres, crassés de boue et d'alcool renversé par inadvertance, se cachaient dans les recoins, les ruelles mal éclairées séparant les bâtiments insalubres lorsque le client ne cherchait que cinq minutes de délivrance ou n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir plus ; s'enfermaient dans les chambres des hôtels miteux aux lits grinçants et vendaient leur bien le plus précieux au plus offrants. Le quartier sentait le sexe à plein nez, et on y respirait l'air saturé de luxure et de vice cachés. Cette atmosphère l'insupportait.

Il venait de la quitter, il venait de tourner l'angle du couloir alors qu'elle remettait le peu de vêtements qui avait réussi à attirer cet homme dans ses filets pour s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair, qu'elle s'écroulait, la poitrine à l'air et la jupe à peine installée sur ses hanches, la lame d'un kunaï fichée dans sa jugulaire. Une ombre disparut furtivement ; personne ne l'avait vu venir, personne ne l'avait vu repartir.

« Une prostituée a été retrouvée morte, assassinée dans sa chambre, découverte par l'une de ses collègues… Un kunaï dans la gorge, pile sur la jugulaire… Ce n'est pas un assassin commun, c'est un ninja… »

Elle ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de continuer d'avaler son petit déjeuner. Kiba, le nez plongé dans les documents qu'ils avaient reçus le matin même, à l'aube, s'était totalement désintéressé de son repas au profit de ces papiers que tous les ninjas hautement gradés avaient reçus. Tsunade avait tenu à ce que tous soit mis au courant : un ninja qui tuait un habitant du village, qu'il soit une fille de joie ou pas, était un acte intolérable et tous les ninjas se devaient d'être au courant. Une enquête serait menée au sein de la communauté de défense du village pour tenter de retrouver le coupable, bien que les chances soient faibles : un ninja était avant tout un tueur professionnel.

Elle remua le fond de son bol, pensive, avant de se lever et d'attraper sa veste. Après un baiser furtif à son mari, elle attrapa les documents qui lui étaient destinés – Kiba avait renoncé à être un ninja et s'était consacré au dressage de chien, afin qu'ils puissent, eux, servir aux ninjas – et quitta sa demeure.

Elle était sortie de l'hôpital au bout d'un mois de convalescence. Sakura s'était constamment occupé d'elle et, craignant certainement qu'elle ne s'ennuie, clouée au lit, elle avait mis à profit ses temps libres pour apprendre les bases de la médecine ninja à la jeune femme. La patiente l'avait écouté patiemment, s'était même intéressée à la matière, mais elle n'était jamais vraiment présente. Son esprit avait toujours été ailleurs, perdu dans les limbes de sa mémoire, une mémoire remplie de souffrances qui l'avaient rendue totalement indolore. Aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir la douleur de tels souvenirs, elle les revoyait comme elle regarderait le même film depuis des années et des années, connaissant chaque détail par cœur. Plus rien n'arrivait à lui infliger une quelconque souffrance. Et même cela l'indifférait totalement.

Puis elle avait eu de fréquentes visites de Kiba, qui venait lui parler de l'avancement du dressage de ses chiens, de la vie à la demeure sans elle, de sa vie à lui et apportait des nouvelles de Shino, leur ami rendu aveugle par la guerre, de Shikamaru, devenu chef d'une brigade d'Anbu, de Kurenaï, mariée aujourd'hui à Gaï, qui avait été là après la mort d'Asuma pour la consoler et la soutenir. Autant de choses qui n'apportaient rien à la jeune femme, mais qui donnait l'impression à son mari qu'elle était encore vivante.

Sasuke n'est jamais venu la voir. Naruto, lui, était venu deux fois, mais Tsunade n'hésitait jamais à l'accabler de missions : le jeune jûnin aimait cela, de toute façon, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était passé deux fois en coup de vent, avait réussi à faire réagir légèrement son amie mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi déprimé qu'au sortir de ces deux visites. Lui aussi avait la désagréable impression que rien ne serait plus comme avant, dès à présent.

« Maître Hokage, vous m'avez appelée ? »

Tsunade releva la tête de la pile de parchemin devant laquelle elle était en train de désespérer. La blonde devait être en train de se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour mériter autant de feuilles sous son nez, à examiner lettre après lettre jusqu'à l'épuisement. De quoi se vengeait sa disciple ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal…

Le visage blême et indifférent de son vis-à-vis la fit frissonner et, sans mot dire, le Hokage invita la jûnin à s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau. Elle s'exécuta, le dos droit, la mine respectueuse. Mais le regard vide. Horriblement vide. Cruellement vide.

« J'aimerais te suspendre de tes fonctions pour encore quelques temps et j'aimerais en discuter avec toi. »

La jûnin ne dit rien et Tsunade ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir. Elle aussi avait peur.

« Tu as besoin de repos, je veux que tu restes chez toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu n'auras aucune mission, sinon celle de te remettre de tes émotions. Suis-je claire ? »

« Et vous avez eu besoin de me convoquer dans votre bureau pour me faire part de cette décision futile ? Un simple messager aurait amplement suffit. »

Sa voix avait été atone, sans aucune émotion. Il n'y avait ni rancœur, ni méchanceté, ni mécontentement : le simple son de sa voix. Sans rien ajouter, elle se leva et quitta le bureau, sous le regard effaré et soucieux de l'Hokage.

La fille le frôla, un air innocent sur le visage. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire que quelques vêtements sur elle et arborait un sourire aguicheur et un regard langoureux, regard qu'elle n'hésita pas à lancer à cet homme qui s'était arrêté, intéressé, ne se privant pas de poser ses yeux sur l'arrière-train rebondi de cette fille qui ne devait pas avoir bien plus que la majorité. Alors qu'elle continuait sa route, il l'attrapa par le bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille ; son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux pétillèrent. Un relent de vice lui sauta au cou.

Elle arracha le kunaï d'un mouvement sec et le corps sans vie s'effondra au pied de la palissade de bois branlante, les yeux exorbités par la terreur et son sous vêtement aux chevilles. Un gémissement retentit juste au dessus d'elle. L'arme siffla dans la nuit et se ficha en pleine poitrine ; la victime eut le temps de pousser un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, à peine rhabillée. L'homme revint précipitamment dans la chambre, et tout ce qu'il vit, après avoir constaté la fille qui s'était vendue à lui affalée au pied du lit, sans vie, était le pan d'une cape noire qui disparaissait dans la nuit.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus les meurtres se multipliaient. Les soupçons concernant l'identité du meurtrier étaient à présents confirmés : il s'agissait d'un ninja, car même en postant des membres de la garde spéciale autour du quartier des plaisirs de Konoha, personne n'arrivaient à voir qui que ce soit assassiner des prostituées, et on annonçait le matin, de manière irrégulière, le nombre de cadavres que l'on retrouvait dans les ruelles et les chambres.

Les filles de joie commençaient à déserter le lieu, et de moins en moins de ninjas venaient s'y promener. Eux même commençaient à craindre pour leur vie, qu'ils soient ninja ou non. Il n'y avait que celles qui n'avaient que ce boulot pour survivre et ceux qui en ressentaient un besoin urgent qui s'y aventuraient la nuit ; un matin, on ne releva qu'un seul lieu de meurtre, mais cette fois, les victimes étaient une fille de joie et un ninja, plongés dans les feux de la passion charnelle. Leurs corps dénudés avaient été sauvagement lacérés, et il était évident que la mort, cette fois-ci, avait été lente et douloureuse. Ce crime sauvage souleva alors les rumeurs et les conversations, et ce que les villageois avaient tu si longtemps fut leur cri du cœur. Ils hurlèrent au scandale, et Tsunade, seule dans son bureau, se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant profondément. Cette histoire était devenue beaucoup trop grave, elle s'était étirée en longueur trop longtemps, il fallait tout arrêter. Mais aucune piste ne lui permettait d'identifier l'assassin. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un jûnin particulièrement bien entraîné, qui avait fait la guerre, qui avait infiltré les plus grandes organisations pour tuer rapidement et proprement, sans laisser de traces… La plupart des jûnins de Konoha en réalité.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique problème qui se posait : les ninjas, en général, étaient entraînés à garder leurs secrets et leurs informations jusque dans la tombe, et dans cet objectif, ils savaient mentir à la perfection. Il était absolument impossible de trouver l'assassin. Tsunade était dans une impasse et, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Les élucubrations concernant le meurtrier allaient bon train et bientôt, les villageois se mirent à scruter chacune des personnes qu'ils rencontraient sur leur passage. Ils devenaient tous méfiants et ne désiraient qu'une chose, confondre l'assassin. Le taux de disputes augmentait, plus personne ne se faisait confiance. L'atmosphère ambiante était lourde, il n'y avait plus de salutations et les sourires se perdaient dans l'oubli. La rumeur joyeuse des conversations dans les boutiques, dans les rues animées, disparaissait, remplacée par la tension et les regards en coin. Konoha perdait sa joie et vivre, et les meurtres continuaient, plus nombreux, plus violents, plus osés. Et personne pour avoir le moindre doute. Les ninjas en mission étaient recensés, ceux qui étaient présents depuis le début des meurtres étaient assignés chez eux, ils ne pouvaient sortir. Konoha perdait non seulement son animation, mais également ses clients, les revenus étaient moins nombreux…

Konoha sombrait, et le meurtrier s'en fichait comme de son premier shuriken.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, rompant le silence pesant qui régnait sur leur repas, un silence pour le moins devenu habituel depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital et qu'elle avait été consignée chez elle pour récupérer. Kiba ne savait pas encore comment réagir avec elle et disons qu'elle ne lui était pas d'une grande d'aide.

Le raclement de la chaise de Kiba annonça qu'il se levait en personne pour aller ouvrir. Aucun domestique ne se chargea donc d'accueillir le visiteur. Machinalement, lorsque Kiba eut disparu dans l'entrée, elle tendit l'oreille, une oreille cependant distraire, absorbée qu'elle était par son plat, lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots :

« Il faut que je te parle. Seul à seul. »

C'était une voix féminine, une voix qu'elle connaissait. Sa baguette tressaillit dans son bol de riz et elle stoppa net toute activité, ses yeux vides fixant résolument son plat. Elle entendit Kiba acquiescer, puis son mari revenir pour lui annoncer qu'il sortait prendre l'air, il reviendrait dans l'après-midi. Elle ne bougea pas et, hésitant une fraction de seconde, Kiba finit par attraper sa veste et claqua la porte derrière lui.

De longues minutes s'étirèrent lentement sans qu'elle ne bougeât. Il n'y avait personne, elle n'était entourée que de silence. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on voulait lui faire croire. Mais comment Tsunade osait-elle la sous-estimer ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas usurpé son titre de jûnin. Elle était un ninja à part entière, que le Cinquième Hokage le veuille ou non. Ils avaient beau faire des efforts, les ninjas d'élites qui étaient chargés de sa surveillance ne passaient pas inaperçus. Elle sentait clairement leurs présences sur son toit, non loin de ses fenêtres, dans les arbres avoisinants, de véritables ombres qu'elle distinguait comme si ils étaient clairement exposés au soleil. Elle n'aimait pas être surveillée de la sorte. Peut-être tous les ninjas qui n'avaient pas quitté le village au début des meurtres étaient-ils exposés à cette surveillance oppressante, mais on ne pouvait pas la lui infliger impunément. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Pas après tous les services qu'elle avait rendu au village.

On n'avait pas le droit de la soupçonner de la sorte. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle se leva lentement, très lentement, trop lentement peut-être. Avec des gestes calculés, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte coulissante qui menait au balcon. Silencieusement, elle se glissa sur les planches d'ébène et effleura de ses longs doigts fins le garde corps, le longeant à pas calmes, donnant l'impression qu'elle prenait l'air, qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que prendre innocemment l'air sur le balcon de sa chambre. Rien dans son attitude n'indiquait une quelconque envie de meurtre.

En bas, dans les jardins, deux silhouettes marchaient côte à côte dans la grande étendue verdoyante du domaine. Des jardiniers s'affairaient silencieusement autour d'eux, concentrés sur leur tâche ; certains les saluaient, d'autres les ignoraient, et aucune des deux silhouettes n'en faisaient grand cas. La silhouette élancée de la jeune femme avait les épaules basses, fatiguées, alors que Kiba se tenait droit à son côté, les mains dans le dos, la tête basse. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un tel maintien ne pouvait manifester que le souci et l'accablement d'une vérité déplaisante. Composant rapidement des signes, de telle sorte qu'ils soient invisibles à ceux qui la surveillaient, elle augmenta sa capacité d'écoute.

« Je ne peux pas y croire », dit alors Kiba, manifestement affligé.

« J'ai aussi eu du mal à croire Sakura lorsqu'elle me l'a dit », continua l'invitée sur un ton d'excuse. « Mais elle est le suspect numéro un. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'est pas stable psychologiquement, et avec les derniers évènements… »

« Non ! », s'écria le maître chien en s'arrêtant brutalement pour mieux faire face à son amie. « C'est impossible. Malgré tout, elle serait incapable de faire ça ! Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Explique-moi ! »

« Kiba… elle a été violée, elle a assisté à la mort des élèves qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants… »

« Pourquoi elle ? », continua le dresseur sans entendre les vaines explications de son interlocutrice. « Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être… Je ne sais pas, moi… Sasuke ! Lui aussi, la guerre l'a traumatisé, il n'est pas stable et même depuis plus longtemps qu'elle… »

« Sasuke est encore en mission actuellement, il était absent lorsque tout ça à commencé », rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Et les autres ? Pourquoi pas eux ? Pourquoi pas… »

« Arrête, Kiba, tu te mets à accuser tes propres amis de crimes horribles », coupa d'une voix plus ferme la jeune femme.

« Et toi tu accuses ma femme de la même chose. »

Elle ne su quoi lui répondre et baissa la tête. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis :

« Les faits sont là, pourtant. Ca ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais la plupart des enquêteurs sont persuadés que le criminel se trouve dans les rangs de notre génération, et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient tort. Nous avons vu des atrocités trop tôt dans notre vie pour notre propre bien. »

« Que va-t-il lui arriver ? »

« Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucune preuve qui l'accable concrètement, elle est donc exempt de tout arrêt. Mais… »

Ce dernier mot voulait tout dire. Elle sentit clairement que les larmes montaient aux yeux de Kiba et ne voulu en savoir plus. Elle coupa alors la connexion mais resta là, sur le balcon, à les observer : Kiba se laissa prendre dans les bras réconfortant de son amie, sans se douter une seule seconde que sa femme, perchée sur le balcon de leur chambre, sentait grandir en elle un sentiment qui la poussait à se saisir convulsivement d'une arme et d'en faire usage contre un être humain. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce seul contact avec cette jeune femme était la signature de son arrêt de mort. Il ne se doutait pas de la confusion et de la tempête qui soufflait dans l'esprit de sa femme. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus qu'une ombre, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle n'avait plus aucune morale ni aucune limite. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait perdu toute trace d'humanité, qu'elle n'obéissait plus qu'à des pulsions animales. Il ne savait pas que le geste d'affection d'Ino l'avait perdu.

Il ne savait pas, et ne saura jamais, que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui allait le mener à sa propre perte.

Il rentra chez lui une heure plus tard, après avoir quitté le domaine pour se balader dans le parc avec Ino qui, depuis la fin de la guerre, était devenue sa meilleure amie, allez savoir pourquoi. Ils s'étaient laissé tenter par un encas ; Ino avait tenté de le rassurer, de lui dire quelque chose, mais quand on savait que la femme qu'on aimait est accusée et certainement le véritable auteur de crimes atroces, les paroles réconfortantes ne sont que de l'eau coulant sous les ponts. Rien n'atteignait le cœur de Kiba, et rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre si ce n'était pas des indices concrets qui disculperaient sa femme. Mais rien n'arrivait, et Ino, malgré sa bienveillance, ne l'avait pas aidé. Il en était décidé à en parler à la concernée.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il trouva le domaine étrangement calme.

« Il n'y a personne ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je leur ai demandé de quitter le domaine plus tôt, aujourd'hui », répondit une voix placide et calme, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Sans aucune crainte, il se tourna vers elle. Elle était installée dans un fauteuil à haut dossier, son fauteuil favori, celui qui se tenait près du feu, et lisait un livre, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait même pas relevé le visage des pages striées de lettres noires pour lui répondre.

Mais autour d'elle, ce n'était que désastre. Des morceaux de vases renversés jonchaient le sol, les statuettes s'étaient brisées et s'éparpillaient joyeusement ; une table d'acajou avait été fendue par le milieu, des livres aux pages déchirées traînaient ici et là et même la glace qui surplombait une commode de bois de chêne n'avait pas été épargnée.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-il, stupéfait, regardant les dégâts autour de lui.

« J'avais envie d'être seule avec toi ce soir », répondit-elle.

Elle ferma d'un claquement sec son livre et se tourna vers lui, ne laissant pas l'occasion à son époux de rétorquer quoi que ce soit ni même trouver la logique dans sa réponse. Le cœur de Kiba manqua un battement qui lui fut douloureux.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle, beaucoup trop calme pour le bien du dresseur.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Bien sûr, il savait que depuis la fin de la guerre, son cœur a été grandement affaibli à cause d'une attaque ennemie. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait abandonné le métier de ninja pour se consacrer entièrement à l'élevage et le dressage de chiens. Mais qu'il lui fasse si mal maintenant, alors qu'il était chez lui, était véritablement étrange.

« C'était Ino… », continua-t-il tout de même, non sans porter une main à son cœur. « Ils… Ils ont des soupçons… »

« Des soupçons ? »

Son cœur se serra d'avantage et il grimaça.

« Oui… Ils croient que c'est toi, qui es l'auteur de tous ses crimes. »

« Et toi, tu les crois ? »

Il tomba à genoux. La voix de sa femme était bien trop calme pour être naturelle. Elle aurait dû paraître scandalisée, elle aurait dû commencer à se morfondre, à trouver des raisons pour se disculper, mais au lieu de ça, elle restait là, assise, à le regarder souffrir, sans agir, calme, à lui demander s'il les croyait.

« Je… je ne sais pas… »

« Tu devrais. »

Il hurla de douleur. Il avait beaucoup trop mal. Il commençait à étouffer. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et puis…

« Je… devrais ? »

Elle se baissa et l'attrapa par le col, l'obligeant à croiser son regard inexpressif, horriblement vide. Ce fut à cet instant que Kiba aperçut les doigts de l'autre main de sa femme formant un signe étrange.

« Oui. Tu devrais croire que je t'aime, Kiba, et que je ne te laisserais jamais souffrir. »

Il avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, son estomac s'était noué à l'en faire vomir, et son cœur tentait de battre plus vite, accentuant sa souffrance. Mais il était trop absorbé par ce signe qu'arboraient ses doigts, ces yeux laiteux, par cette voix calme et ces mots… ces mots qui se répercutaient contre les parois de son crâne comme un vieil écho de montagne. Ses yeux à lui n'exprimaient maintenant plus qu'une profonde peur et il ne savait plus qu'une chose.

Ino avait raison.

Un battement de cœur bien trop fort lui déchira la poitrine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'extrême, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. La dernière image qu'il vit fut les yeux vides de sa femme, la dernière chose qu'il sentit fut cette main glacée qui lui enserrait le cou, et lentement, ses propres doigts desserrèrent l'étreinte qu'ils avaient formée sur le bras de sa compagne par pur réflexe. Bientôt, la seule expression qui demeura sur son visage fut la peur, dans sa forme pure, la peur de la mort. Sa main retomba et elle le lâcha. Il s'écroula à terre, les yeux toujours écarquillés, figé à jamais dans sa terreur. Il emportait avec lui son secret, celui d'une femme meurtrière.

Un secret qu'il avait eu à porter que quelques secondes avant sa mort.


End file.
